


Forbidden Cigarettes

by justkidnow



Series: New York Longing [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Requited Love, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Nico likes to smoke but he thinks Levi's lips are more addictive.





	

“I know that you like me,” Nico confessed, sticking the cigarette between his teeth, “and I know that you think being with me would be inappropriate.”

 

Levi’s hand shaked around the metal bars as he gripped them with indignation.  Frustration beat against his chest because everything that boy murmured was undeniably true.  

 

The boy’s voice was sinister and tormenting his feelings.  It made him livid that someone so much younger could read him so easily and better than he could himself.

 

“Why are you taunting me?” Levi grit his teeth and whipped his head to look at Nico, “Do you enjoy this?”

 

Nico licked his lips and tapped a finger against the glass table, breathing in more of the cigarette. 

 

“...reminding me I’ll never have something that I want.” Levi said it mostly to himself but he had no doubt Nico heard. It just wasn’t fair that a stupid little boy could manipulate the way he felt simply by his alluring words and exhilarating body.

 

“If you want me so bad,” Nico exhaled a whirl of smoke, “come and get me.”

 

Levi blinked at the boy’s glass eyes.  Nico was so simple minded, unable to understand the severity of Levi’s need for him.  In the end, it really was _torture _.__

__

__“Well,” Nico turned his hip, “what are you waiting for?”_ _

__

__The older failed to utter a sound. Invisible tears drained from Levi’s eyes and he found himself unable to speak.  He didn’t want to. Nico was forcing him to admit to a taboo that made him shameful and disgusted with himself._ _

__

__It was when a puff of smoke fogged against his face that Levi realized Nico was now standing in front of him._ _

__

__Even with such a weak frail body as himself, Nico had a strange control over him. He had a hold on Levi, his _emotions _, everything he felt.___ _

____ _ _

____Then, in the smallest of seconds, Nico’s hands had found their way to grip the lapels of Levi’s coat.  With no hesitation Nico reeled the man down so their lips connected in a risqué kiss._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Levi gasped from surprise as the scent of tobacco filled his lungs, Nico’s dry mouth titled into a dominant kiss._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The right thing to do would be to push the boy away. Tell him that this couldn’t happen.  Scold him for doing such things that could get him arrested. Levi didn’t though.  He closed his eyes and allowed for Nico to do as he pleased._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Becasue Levi _needed _to kiss back. It would kill him if he didn’t.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Nico’s body molded against him invitingly. His legs were so flawlessly standing as tall as they could to reach Levi.  His thin arms were climbed onto his shoulders to push them closer until their chests were no longer separated._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______A moan riled from Levi’s throat as Nico’s hips swayed against him causing his thoughts to muddle from tension._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______With reluctance, Levi pulled his lips away, turning his cheek to collect lost breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Nico didn’t argue and remained gripping Levi’s shoulders, panting softly in sync with the wind blowing into his hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The silence Levi spent to think was cut short by the melody of Nico’s voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“It’s okay to love me,” Nico purred, “I'm not going to hurt you”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Levi swallowed and brought his hands to the crease of Nico’s feminine like waist._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I want someone, you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Levi turned his head to the buzz of a car but was immediately twisted back from Nico’s fingers rubbing his neck, “Please Levi?” Nico’s lip quivered._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“This sort of thing, it isn’t right,” Levi urged_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“We don’t have to tell anyone,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“If someone finds out, “Levi suggested, “or someone sees us…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I won't tell,” Nico promised, “and no one will find out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Levi groaned and Nico stood on his toes, biting his lip, “Can we kiss more now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______If it weren’t for Nico’s hips nudging against his stomach, Levi would have declined him. The way his brown eyes glowed in the moon’s light, and with his lips parted enchantingly, Levi found himself nodding, “But only for a little while.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Then, in a rush of teeth clinking and bodies pressing desperately against each other, Levi was shoved against the metal bars of the balcony railing._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______His walking stick was taken and thrown out of reach but he was too distracted by Nico’s forceful kisses to care._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They continued to kiss with their tongues until their legs got sore and lips swollen to rouge.  Hands refused to leave from each others bodies.  Nico’s fingers would pinch the bottom of Levi’s ass as the older male would squeeze the boy’s waist until he became dizzy from arousal._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______There was so much desire for one another's bodies.  The lust was so deeply etched in their heads it hurt to keep it locked away._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Now, secrets like this were the only thing keeping them together._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______And that “little while” Levi restricted, would be the first of many lies they shared._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
